Haruka's Destiny
by cherries3365
Summary: Haruka doesn't know about STARISH. Haruka hasn't even been to Saotome Gauken. This is an alternate start to Haruka composing for STARISH. QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVANS as well! I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Please review and I hope you like it! :P

* * *

**_Chapter 1: My Destiny ~STARISH POV~_**

"I wonder how she'll feel with STARISH at her front doorstep?" asked Ren.

"I bet like all the others: fangirl crazy!" said Syo.

"Let's not judge before we meet guys." said Ichinose.

"Hai, hai, O Great Ichinose the Wisest!" they said sarcastically.

Ichinose glared daggers into them.

**_~Haruka POV~_**

I sat and watched the rain fall from the greyish black sky. It beat heavily against the window. It hardly ever rained at the farm, but when it did it rained heavily. 'Knock! Knock!'

"I wonder who that could be." Haruka said to herself.

"I'll get it oba-chan!" I shout.

"Hai, Hai Haru-chan." Oba-chan answered.

I walked over to the door humming an old song oba-chan taught me.

"Hello!" I say after I opened the door.

"Hello! Are you Nanami Haruka?" asked a tall man.

"Uh…Yes, why?" I ask dumbfounded.

"We heard you were an excellent pianist and was sent from SHINING Agency to see if you're good and accept the job offer, Miss Nanami." said another man coming with bright blue hair.

"Umm, who are you?" I ask politely.

They look at me like I just asked a stupid question. There was a long pause.

"I would at least like to know your names before you enter my home." I say breaking the awkward silence.

"You really don't know us?" 4 more men appeared at the door behind the other 2.

"Is that everyone? Oh, and no sir I do not know who you people are. Am I meant to?" I reply feeling a bit cautious.

"Well, a pretty lady like you should know a group of handsome men like us." said the orange haired man.

"Haru-chan, who's at the door?" interrupted oba-chan.

"Oh, ahumm, I'll talk to them you should go back to getting rest oba-chan you just got over a cold." I call to her.

"You live with your oba-san?" one man asks.

"Well, I had a very frail body and my parents live in Tokyo so they sent me to live with my oba-chan. Please come in if you want to hear me play." I tell them.

"Hai!" they all chorus.

I lead them into the piano room.

"I'll be back I just need to talk to oba-chan!"

"Hai!" they chorused again.

**_~STARISH POV~_**

"Do you think Nanami-san wrote this song?" asked the bluenette.

"Well she ticks my box in beauty." said the orange haired man.

"EW REN YOU SICKO! STOP FLIRTING WITH A GIRL YOU DON'T KNOW!" shouted a short blonde.

**_~Haruka POV~_**

"Oba-chan." I say "Are you okay?"

"Hai, hai Haru-chan. But who was at the door?" oba-chan asks.

"Well do you know of SHINING agency?" I ask

"I've heard of it, why?"  
"Six men from the agency that agency are here to hear me play. If I'm good they'll scout me for a boy band!" I tell her.

"Well, if they scout you by all means go for it because it is your dream." She tells me.

"Hai oba-san, I will!" I say as I go out to the piano room.

"What song do you want me to play, sirs?" I ask as politely as I can.

"Uh your favourite song and allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Hijirikawa Masato." said the bright blue haired man.

"Ittoki Otoya, nice to meet you!" said the red head.

"Likewise." I said.

"Shinomiya Natsuki! I'm so happy to meet you! You know you look like my Elizabeth!" said the tall blonde.

"Who's Elizabeth?" I ask.

"My dog! You look just like her!" He said loudly.

"Uhh… Thanks I guess?" I reply.

"Yo! I'm Kurusu Syo. Don't mind him he's always like that." said the short blonde.

"Hi" I just say.

"Ichinose Tokiya. How are you?" said the dark blue haired man that had a 'don't mess with me look' on his face.

"Surprised, and you?" I ask.

"Fine, thanks" and supposedly gives me a smile.

"And I'm Jinguji Ren, Little Lamb." He says as he pulls out a rose and puts it in my hair.

"Uh…Thanks for the rose. I guess. Right so you want to hear me play my favourite song?"

"Hai!" They chorus again.

"Sure!" and I give them a killer smile which leaves them shocked.

I start to play my favourite song, however it's one I did not write myself.

**_~Airplanes B.o.B and Hailey Williams~_**

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_ In the night sky like shooting stars?_

_ I could really use a wish right now_

_ Wish right now_

_ Wish right now_

_ Can we pretend that airplanes_

_ In the night sky_

_ Are like shooting stars?_

_ I could really use a wish right now_

_ Wish right now_

_ Wish right now_

_I could really use a wish right now {oh, oh-oh oh}_

_ I-I-I could really use a wish right now_

_ Like, like, like shootin' stars oh, {oh... oh}_

_ I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now_

_ A wish, a wish right now _

_{A wish right now}_

**_~Haruka POV~_**

Before I knew it I was singing as well.

'Could we pretend that airplanes in the night sky like shootin' stars? I could really use a wish right now. Wish right now, wish right now. Oh- oh-oh I could really use a w-w-wish right now.'

"How was it?" I asked looking at their shocked faces feeling proud of myself.

"That…was it! If everyone agrees you've been scouted!" shouted Ittoki-kun.

"I AGREE!" everyone shouts. "You've just been scouted….."

Little did I know that started my new life…


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, didn't know how to put in a chapter had to re download the whole story!

* * *

**_~Chapter 2 My Destiny Haruka POV~_**

It had been a week since I moved in.

_'Dear oba-chan' I write in my letter._

_'My new life starts here at the Master Course. They said I was the best they had ever heard and did not need to go to Saotome Gauken to kick start my career. The boy band I compose for is STARISH and also met QUARTET NIGHT a.k.a STARISH's senpais. They are all very nice so you do not need to worry. I'm also living in the Dorms at the Master Course. I will try to come and visit you,_

_With love_

_~Haruka_

As soon as I finish I feel breathing on my neck to find Jinguji-san reading my letter.

"Uh, Jinguji-san whatcha' reading?" I ask.

"Your letter….Little Lamb." He said.

"Uhh... Do you reckon you could stop?" I ask realising he probably read it all already and my cheeks go a bit pink.

"I already read it Little Lamb." He says as he nibbles on my ear and leaves.

My face is probably exerting heat, that's how read my face is. I look in the mirror before dinner to see if my hair wasn't as messy as it already is.  
'Ah, too messy.' I think. I pull the brush through my short hair untangling it. I brush some hair behind my ear to realise…

"Oh no" I say aloud.  
I look at my ear. It was redder than Ittoki-kun's hair and you could see a bite mark as clear as day.

~Time Skip Dinner~

I walked to the dining area with hair covering my ear. 'I pray they don't notice. Please!' I think. I wander over there and sit down. You could see my ear if I looked up so I tried not to meet their gaze. The redness got worse when I tried to hide it, so now it was so clear you'd be very distracted to miss it. I ended up sitting at the end with my ear with no one sitting next to me on that side and Kotobuki-senpai next to me.

"Haru-chan! What's wrong?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh nothing." I reply whilst pretending to look at something so interesting. Oh look, a rug!

"Why aren't you meeting our eyes Nanami-san?" asked Hijirikawa-san.

'Well that's because the flirt tried to bite my ear off.' Is what I feel like saying but I end up saying "Oh I'm looking Hijirikawa-san." My voice went very high pitched and I started playing with my hands.

"Nanami, did you just lie to us?" asked Ittoki-kun looking like he just slapped a puppy square in the face.

"Nononono! I just like that rug…." Good thinking Haruka. Everyone will think you're a creep who likes rugs! I feel like I just slapped a puppy in the face.

"WOMAN YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY HIDING SOMETHING JUST SPIT IT OUT!" shouted Camus. That shout made me jerk my head up and stare at him like he's a monster.

"Oh, what's with your ear Nanami?" asked Jinguji-san.

Well the cat's out of the bag. "Jinguji-san bit my ear." I pulled back my hair to show them. They looked purely stunned. Utterly pissed. And a little shocked.

"Re-en, guess what happens to bad flirts like you…." Said Syo-kun.  
"IDATAKIMASU! I'M GONNA GO AND COMPOSE FOR YOU GUYS. BYE!" I yell and run to the practice room.

~Practice Room~

I lay down my blank music sheets on a small table near the piano and get to work. "Right, I need some inspiration. How about… a nice song to start with?" I start to play

**_~Let Her Go Passenger~_**

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass

Hoping one day you'll make a dream last

But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes

Maybe one day you'll understand why

Everything you touch surely dies

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

"Wow, Haruka that was amazing and your singing was amazing too!" said Kotobuki-senpai.

"Wait. I started to sing?" I asked. I seriously didn't know.

"Yea, you did. We came because you suddenly ran off. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, it was just impulse. Hey, what do you mean by 'we'?" I said

"Well," he said as he opened the door. There stood the rest of QUARTET NIGHT looking so shocked.

I blushed, "Sorry."

I managed to get Mikaze-san back to reality. "It's not your fault you have a stunning voice." He said as he walked off.

"Woman, you are a good singer. Why don't you become an idol?" asked Camus

"Yea, why?" added Kotobuki-senpai.

"That's because anyone I showed a piece of my work to they loved it and when I played it they either felt a wave of happiness or showed me on how to improve. So I just naturally thought that composing was for me." I answered.

"Wow, you were making songs since you were little?" asked Kurosaki-senpai.

"Yes because I had a frail body so I lived in the country side with my oba-chan and she taught me to play piano. I composed songs since I learnt to play." I said.

"Wow." said Kotobuki-senpai, Kurosaki-senpai and Camus.


	3. Chapter 3

**_~My Destiny Chapter 3 Haruka POV~_**

'Kono mune Ni kizamareta First impact, fast soul beat

Seijaku Ni yureru machi ANJU no uta wa doko e?

Samayotta meiro no hate Just feeling, just missing

Ima kimi wa nani wo negau?'

I started to sing the new song I made. (That song is the opening for season 1)

"Sing your song hanaretete mo wakaru yo

Hear my wind tsunagatteiru sora wa hitotsu

"Kagirinai Brand-new sky bokura wa" at this point I was in the practice room, forgetting about the boys and completely rocking out

"Hitori ja nai kara

Haruka na kimi no RABU SONGU habataite

Shinjiyou Shiny days futari no

Zettaiteki na 'Ai no Heart chain'"

I was like now playing the piano, singing really loud, forgetting that the boys haven't even heard this song.

I got a reality check when…

"BWAHAHAHAHA! YOUR COMPOSER IS A FREAK WHO JUST TUNES OUT! BWAHAHA!" said an unrecognised voice.

"We'll have an innocent dream. Feel me, touch me. Kono kodou ga mirai daka- OH, GOMENASAI! I GOT COMPLETELY IMERRSED IN THE SONG! GOMENASAI!" I yell. "Wait! Who are the people at the door?" (I kinda wanted to write 'who's the midget at the door' but it wasn't Haruka's styleL) I ask.

"UH! You don't know us?! You know QUARTET NIGHT but not us?!" asks the short blonde.

"HEY! What's wrong with QUARTET NIGHT? They're really good singers. There isn't anything wrong with them. They have great voices and you are deaf if you can't realise that." I tell them.

Everyone looks shocked that I'd stand up for QUARTET NIGHT. Well, my personality is shy and quiet.

"Wait who are the three people at the door?" I ask trying to break the awkward silence.

"OH, we are HEAVANS! I can't BELIEVE you didn't know US!" short man shouts.

"Umm, okay then. STARISH I have a new song, you know the one I was just singing." I tell them completely ignoring 'HEAVANS'.

"So you are the girl who now composes for STARISH?" asked Tall Glasses Man.

"YEA, WHAT'S IT TO YA?! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE, IN THE MASTER COURSE, SHINING AGENCY?!" yells Syo-kun.

"That's because we need to talk to Shining. Now, is this girl your composer?" asks Tall Glasses Man.

"Please introduce yourselves, and yes I am STARISH's composer. Do you have a problem Tall Glasses Man?" I ask Tall Glasses Man.

"Fine. I'm Mikado Nagi." said Short Blonde.

"I'm Sumeragi Kira." said the quiet tall black haired man.

"And I'm Otori Eiichi, the leader of HEAVENS! DO NOT FORGET ME WOMAN!" he shouted.

"You know, Otori-san reminds me of Camus-senpai." I whisper to Ichinose-san. He cracks up laughing, in fact rolling on the floor. While he recovered they looked at me weird and I said "Otori-san reminds me of Camus-senpai." They all have the same reaction as Ichinose-san. All except HEAVENS and Camus-senpai.

"Oh, sorry if I offended anyone." I say. Everyone just laughs harder.

"Woman! YOU PEASANT! BLARGHURAGHERAGHH!" he shouts. QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH laugh even harder.

As soon as they recover Otori-san walks up to me, puts his hand on my chin and say,

"Be our composer. We will show you something better than this. We are the best at singing your songs." He said.

"Otori-san, you haven't sung my melodies. I will never leave STARISH. I've only known them for about a week, but I won't leave them. They're too fun, happy and carefree. I already have strong bonds with them so no." is my answer.

**_~Time Skip~_**

_Dear oba-chan,_

_How are you? I'm doing well and I met another group of boys called HEAVENS. They are nice people and want me to be their composer. I rejected them because I compose for STARISH. One of the singers reminds me of Camus-senpai from QUARTET NIGHT. I have just finished a new song. When I see you again I will play it for you.  
With love _

_~Haruka_

Wow, whenever I write a letter someone always reads over my shoulder.

I look back seeing Mikaze-senpai reading my letter.

"Um, what are you reading?" I ask.

"Oh, my data suggests that you are uncomfortable with me reading your letter without permission. So gomen." he said.

"Oh, uh thank you. Mikaze-senpai." I reply.

"Bye" he walks away.

* * *

Sorry if it didn't really get anywhere. It was late and please leave some ideas on what you want me to write. Bye! :P


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter starts from when HEAVENS need to talk to Shining.

* * *

**_~My Destiny Chapter 4 Sumeragi Kira POV~_**

"You are under my command." I asked. I feel bad for doing this but basically we came up to Shining's office to transfer STARISH's composer to us at Raging entertainment.

"Yessssss, I am" he answered

He looked really dazed just sitting there in his office chair staring into my eyes. My eyes can put anyone in a trance, so that's why I don't act with much emotion.

"Should we be doing this?" I ask with a guilty feeling rising in my chest.

"Do it!" orders Nagi. Damn Nagi and his crappy attitude. Nagi was sitting on the couch with Eiichi.

"Yes, do it. Mwahahaha!" and Eiichi too, well great.

"You will now fire Nanami Haruka from composing at Shining AGENCY and she will now compose for RAGI-"

There was a loud crash as Syo came through "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Syo. My head jerked up from the noise, breaking eye contact with Shining. Syo was obviously eavesdropping and realised our plans, smashed through the freaking doors.

"Why were YOU eavesdropping?" asked Nagi.

"Good question. NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU 3 DOING?!" He yelled, louder this time.

"Ugh, Syo stop shouting. Why the heck are you shouting?" asked Otoya.

"Well, they were about to hypnotise Shining into transferring Haruka to Raging ENTERTAINMENT." said Syo completely forgetting about us.

Otoya's faced looked angry and a little shocked.

"Get out HEAVENsssssss" said Shining.

"What- we all started.

"Get out of the Master Course buildings; I will not transfer Haruka to Raging, so get out." He stated, and with that he jumped out the window, landing in a helicopter.

"Well, now that's done, GET OUT!" yelled Syo and Otoya.

We walked out angrily, with those two walking behind us until we were off the property.

"Damn it! We were so close!" said Eiichi. That guilty feeling had been lifted.

**_~Haruka POV~_**

I walked in the hall to the kitchen feeling really hungry, because I slept in. It was about 10 am and I hadn't even eaten. I really needed to sleep in. Heavens were worrying me. The always crossed my mind at the most random moments. I walked in to find Shinomiya-san trying to feed Syo-kun.

"NATSUKI, I DON'T WANT THAT! I WILL DIE IF I EAT IT! ARGHUGH!" Syo-kun yelled.

"…"

"Hi Haru-chan, would you like some food?" Shinomiya-san asked.

Syo made a 'no' motion with his hands.

"Uhh, no thanks. Maybe another time Shinomiya-san." I gave him my best smile.

"Okay Haru-chan~." He answered and left the kitchen.

I quickly ran to the cupboard to find something to eat, I was so hungry.

I pulled out some biscuits and ate 2 in the same time I found them.

"Whoa, what's wrong Haruka?" asked Syo. I had a mouthful of Oreo's so I couldn't answer. After a long silence I finally answered.

"I'm so hungry. I slept in way longer than I should have. I was so hungry it hurt." I say breaking the silence.

"…" Syo stared at me weird.

"What?" I ask as nice as I can.

He blushes. "You mean you look this good, even when you just get out of bed?"

I blush hard core. I mean I haven't even looked in the mirror.

"Thanks and excuse me, Syo-kun." I say politely, putting down the Oreo's and ran to the closest mirror a.k.a the practice rooms and look in the mirror.

I was in a hot pink singlet and long soft pants that had pink and white swirls. The singlet was moderate size and had pink lace around the hem. I had pink fluffy slippers and my hair was tied back with a pink scrunchie. I just realised I was in my pyjamas. I blushed. I blushed so much my cheek were brighter colour than my singlet.

I left the practice room in a hurry and tried to run back to the girl's dorm. But I tripped and fell on Cecil-san…

* * *

Sorry if this didn't get anywhere and thanks for the reviews. I tried to make sure I described the environment and the characters. If you have any ideas on soething you want m to write in the next chapter they're always welcome. See you in the next chapter :P


	5. Chapter 5

When I was writing it I forgot Haruka doesn't know Cecil so it's changed to Ren. Basically Haruka fell on _REN!_

~Chapter 5 Haruka POV~

When I landed on Jinguji-san I smelt alcohol. Then I remembered I went to the dorms early so it was about 6 pm when I went to sleep. That meant the boys could've done anything. The others didn't drink; well it didn't seem like it. But they are smart people and are under aged (At least I'm pretty sure.). "Ugh, that smell is disgusting." I say. I start to try and get up but an arm snaked around my waist. "J-Jinguji-san?" I whisper. "Little lam…Can we stay like dis, forever?" he asks. "Jinguji-san…" he looks at me with pleading eyes. I can't say no. It's like slapping a puppy. "If you say noh I wil hold you down til someone comes." He said. Jinguji-san was very much intoxicated.

I started to hear footsteps. 'Pat. Pat, pat,' I started to hear their voices. "Jinguji-san, please let go." I gave him the puppy dog eyes. The footsteps got louder and so did the talking. I'm guessing the rest of STARISH are coming as well as all of QUARTET NIGHT. "Noh." he stated simply. I breathed out, heavily. I started to see shadows. Well this is just great. My face was a deep shade of red, almost crimson; I was in my pyjamas whilst on top of Jinguji-san. My face started to exert heat. I was blushing like mad.

I wondered if Tomo-chan would just drop by unexpectedly and make Jinguji-san get off me. She would burst through, see me struggling and get Ren off me before the boys saw anything.

STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT found me struggling in Jinguji-san's tight grip.

~Tokiya POV~

"That new song of theirs was amazing!" exclaimed Syo. The QUARTET NIGHT members came up behind us joining the conversation. "Hey, where is Ren?" asked Ai. "Not that I care or anything." He added quickly after receiving shocked expressions. "He went out and hasn't come back." I said.

'Brrr. Brrr' my phone received a text. I pulled out my phone, the text read:

_HAYYY! I WIL B BAK IN LIK 5! I MITE HAV HAD _

_SOM DRIKS AT DA CUB DAY WAS SOOOOOOOOO TASTY, _

_SO I SKULLED 3 MOAR. HW LON WAS I OT 4? _

_TEL HARU-HARU I LUUUUUUB HER 3 3 _

"Oh, god Ren." I said after reading the text message. I told everyone else and they started laughing. I tried to hold down a chuckle as well. We were going to go out and look for him so we were going to go out the front door. We appeared around the corner seeing Haruka squished against Ren.  
"REN!" we all yell. Haruka looks back at us horrified, while we had angered faces on. Jinguji probably let go because Haruka moved to the side to help Jinguji up. He looked like total crap.

"Guys! Don't get mad now, he's so drunk!" yelled Haruka.

"I LOVE YOU LITTLE LAMB!" Ren shouted. Haruka blushed and we all started laughing. "Haha! He obviously loses his moves when he's drunk! Haha!" laughed Ittoki. Masato had his phone out. "I'm so showing him this when he is hung over! Haha!" he laughed. Camus tried not to laugh while Ranmaru and Reiji were literally on the ground rolling and laughing. Ren got up and so did Haruka. He then picked up Haruka and ran away. "KYAAA!" Haruka screamed. We stopped laughing and chased them down because Haruka could get seriously injured.

~Haruka POV~

"KYAA!" I yell.

Jinguji-san was about to turn the corner whilst holding me bridal style and running through the halls. He turned the corner and ran straight into Hyuuga-san. Hyuuga-san said yesterday he had to check on us to see how we were going but he never said today! Jinguji-san ran straight into an unsuspecting Hyuuga-san.

I opened my eyes seeing straight into Hyuuga-san's. Once again I landed on top of someone. "Hyuuga-san! I'm so sorry! Jinguji-san is drunk. That's why he was carrying me" I say as I get off of Hyuuga-san and help him up. Jinguji-san was lying on the floor, passed out. He seriously looked bad.

Just then the rest of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT came around the corner. "What the hell happened?" asked Syo-kun seeing me holding Hyuuga-san's hand. Hyuuga-san and I took our hands away awkwardly. "Well, Jinguji-san ran with me around the corner and crashed into Hyuuga-san." I say. "Are you guys okay?" asked Ichinose-san. "Hai!" Hyuuga-san and I both say, simultaneously.

I bent down a put Jinguji-san's arm around my shoulder. I thought I would regret trying to pick him up, but to my surprise it was actually pretty easy. I got surprised faces from everyone but mine was probably the most surprised.

"Is Jinguji-san light or am I just getting stronger?" I asked them.  
"…" they were too surprised to answer. I started to drag Jinguji-san to my room because I knew I wouldn't be able to drag him for long.

I threw open my door leaving it wide open and laid Jinguji-san down on the bed.

~Time skip Jinguji POV~

I opened my eyes sluggishly. "Ugh, where am i?" I lifted my head when I received no answer but my head started pounding. "Argh!" I yelled. Wrong move. My head quickly started to hurt like hell. I checked my phone. "5 pm! Seriously!" I say. I start getting dizzy just as someone walks in the door.

"Little Lamb… Am I in your room?" I ask. She blushes. "Hai, because you passed out a few meters from my room. So I dragged you here. Have some tea." She put the warm cup in my hands. "Did you make this?" I ask cautious of Natsuki and his poison. "Yes." She said as she put the cup to her beautiful red lips. _'Ahh, I wish I could kiss those lips…' _I thought. "Are you alright Jinguji-san?" She asks breaking my thoughts. "Uhh, my head hurts a bit but I'm fine." And give her a smile. She comes close and puts a hand on my forehead. I pull her hand down and kiss it. "Thank you for taking care of me Little Lamb." She blushes a deep red colour. "You know Jinguji-san you shouted 'I love you Little Lamb!' when you were drunk." She tells me. I smiled. "It's true…." I whisper. She hears me and blushes more. "I think Hijirikawa-san recorded it." She giggles. I do a small spit take, drop my tea on her bed and ran over to the boy's dorm. I might've spilt it on Haruka. I will seriously apologize to her later. "MASATO!" I yell.

~Haruka POV~

I shut my door with my sundress soaked in Jinguji-san's tea. Why did he run off on me like that? I look out the window and saw the sun staring to set. I looked at the clock. 6pm it said. Wow, time sure flies. I open the balcony, letting in a nice breeze to dry my dress a bit. I would have to change but first I just wanted to watch the sun go down. It was the middle of spring, all the days were lovely and warm with a nice breeze.

The sky turned orange and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped feeling surprised. "Ittoki-kun!" I say surprised.

"Sorry for intruding. I wanted to say we've got dinner ready. We called out to you and you didn't answer, so I came up because I was worried something happened. Also what happened to your dress?" he asked.

"Jinguji spilt tea on me and ran out of the room screaming out Masato because I told him Hijirikawa-san recorded him yelling I love you to me. And sorry you had to worry, I was just watching the sun set." I replied. "You don't need to apologize Nanami! Can I call you Haruka? If that's okay with you?" he asks. "It's fine" I say giving him a smile. "Cool! Haruka."


	6. Chapter 6

Alright so one of the reviewers gave me an idea from the last 2 chapters onwards it's going to be like a chapter with each of them but like still progressing in the actual storyline. So it won't b the ones like a chapter with each of them stating a new story and stuff. Yea it wasn't actually my plan to do that. Hehe (awkward laugh). Also thanks for all the reviews! 3 I didn't know if it was going to be good because this is my like 3rd story. See you in the next chapter :P

* * *

~Chapter 5 Haruka POV~

Ittoki-kun and I are watching the sun set. It was pink in some parts of the sky and orange too. The sun was halfway down when Camus came in. "Peasants! Don't you know we were wondering what happened?! We waited for about 20 minutes! We still haven't started to eat yet because Masato was all like 'we should wait until everyone comes'!" he yells. Ittoki-kun giggled. "Nice Masa impression." I giggled, it was pretty funny. "Come on! We're going to die from Masato's traditions!" Camus yelled. We ran to dinner, partly because Camus was dragging us.

Everyone was relieved to see us, so they could eat. "Idatakimasu!" they chorused. "Oh, I forgot to change my dress. I will be right back minna" I tell them. I run off to my room.

~Haruka POV~

I quickly ran back to my room in the girl's dorm. I turned the corner to my room. I turned the corner only to land on someone. I opened my eyes on top of someone else. I really am sorry to those people. This time it was Ringo-chan. I get up and Ringo-chan looks at my tea stained sundress. An evil smirk appears on his face. "Haru-chan! Your dress is ruined but luckily I have the perfect dress for ya!" he said. "Oh, it's okay Ringo-chan. I was going to get a dress from my room." I tell him. "I will get you that dress." He persisted and ran off before I could object.

~Time Skip~

I gulped, "This is the dress?" I asked afraid of the answer. "Hai!" he shouted excitedly. "Why? It looks like I'm going to a party." I told him "That's because today is Otoyan's birthday! We are going to have a small party here!" He yelled. "You're sure it's Ittoki-kun's birthday?" I asked trying to make sure this wasn't another trick. "Hai, hai!" he said. I was still wary but put on the dress.

The dress was pink and it had a black bow around the waist tied on the side. It was bunched in bits making it look like layers. The 2 things that made it stand out were that I was lucky it covered my panties because it was way shorter than mid-thigh length and it just covered my boobs. I wore a bright red pendant around my neck and my shoes were pink stilettoes. The shoes were really noticeable because they were the tallest pair of shoes I had ever seen and they were covered in bright pink sparkles. The shoes must have made me taller than Mikaze-san!

~Otoya POV~

Everyone looked at me angrily. "So what did you do to Haruka in the last 20 minutes?" asked Syo. I choked on my food. "I didn't do anything! We watched the sun set, that's all." I tell them, my cheeks probably a rose colour. "That blush tells me otherwise! Hehehe!" Reiji said, whilst giggling. I blush a little more. "So what really happened?" asked Masa coolly. "I said to Haruka we were worried since we've been calling you so I came to check, also what happened to your dress?' Care to explain Ren?" I say focusing my gaze on Ren. He said really calmly "I spilt my drink on her when I found out Masa has a video of me." "Well that was pretty funny," said Ranmaru laughing.

"Uh, minna?" A familiar voice squeaked. We turned and faced the familiar voice. It was Haruka in a dress that goes higher than mid length on her thighs. It was bright pink. We all choked on our food.

~Haruka POV~

Ringo-chan came up behind me. "I saw in the records it was Otoyan's birthday so I got Haru-chan this dress! Doesn't she look adorable? Honey, do a little spin!" she told me. I glanced at her warily. Then spun. The heels that made me taller than Mikaze-san made me fall into Ittoki-kun's arms because he was the closest. "Uhh, t-thanks for catching me, Ittoki-kun." I tell him stammering. I blushed a bright pink. "No worries, Haruka" he tells me blushing as well. I pushed my head back looking at the others, I was too quick and saw the jealous expressions and scrambled out of Ittoki-kun's arms trying to regain my balance but fell on my butt. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" I say in pain. I try and quickly take off the walking death-traps but Ringo-chan quickly stops me. "Please Haruka; this is a special night for Otoyan so please wear these so you can at least kiss him" he whispers to me. I put on the heels. "Wait, why am I kissing Ittoki-kun?" I say too loudly.

~Inner Scolding~

Haruka you baka, baka, baka! You said it too loudly!

~Inner Scolding Complete~

"KISS HER?!" everyone yelled except Ittoki-kun and QUARTET NIGHT. Ittoki-kun looked happy. I scrambled up. "Ringo-chan why do I need to kiss Ittoki-kun?" but he already ran away from the jealous STARISH. "MWAHAHAHAH!" said a noticeable but far off voice. "Oh, crap!" said Jinguji-san. "P-president!" I say as Shining Saotome comes crashing through the window on a long rope. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaapy Birthday, Mr Otoya!" He shouts and clicks his fingers. Then a massive cake appears on the table. "UWAHHH! IT'S MASSIVE!" shouts Syo-kun. We turn back to President but he's gone. "Wow, he knows how to make an entrance and leave within a second without leaving a trace." said Ichinose-san. "Yup. Toki is right. Now let's eat!" say Kotobuki-senpai. We start to sing happy birthday.

_Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday dear Otoya/Otoyan/Ittoki-kun!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_YAAAAY!_

"Don't touch the bottom." Jinguji-san said angrily as I came and took photos. "Too bad, He didn't touch the bottom. Oh, wait if you don't touch the bottom and the knife is dirty that means….A kiss!" said Kotobuki-senpai. "And you have to kiss a girl!" he added. "WAAHHHHT?!" shouted Syo-kun, Jinguji-san, Hijirikawa-san, Shinomiya-san and Ichinose-san. Again, Ittoki-kun looked happy. I giggled and then got confused looks from everyone. "I, Ittoki-kun looks so happy when someone mentions kissing me!" I kept laughing. They were still confused. Ringo-chan burst in again. "KISS HER!" he shouted. Ittoki-kun came around to me. He looked happy and I was still recovering from laughing. Ittoki-kun leaned in whilst Ringo-chan fended off STARISH. He was about to plant his lips on my lips. A few more millimetres! Was I nervous or excited? Happy or sad? I don't know I will figure this out after the kiss. Wait! Will things be different after the kiss? BOOM! A big fork of lightening made me crouch down in fear. "Ah!" I say. I completely forgot about Ittoki-kun and the kissing thing. I put my hands over my ears and shut my eyes.

~Narrator POV~

As Haruka went ball formed and the boys looked at her shocked, Otoya bent down and started to rub circles on Haruka's back. "Are you okay, Haruka?" he asked. "I-I-I'm fi-AH!" she yelled as thunder boomed again and a big flash of lightening made her tense up. The rest of STARISH and Reiji walked over and bent down to Haruka. "Haru-chan, do you have a fear of lightning and thunder storms?" asked Natsuki. Haruka shook her head, signalling yes. "How did this start Little Lamb?" asked Ren. "W-well, Oba-chan had to get a job for a few years. We couldn't afford to pay someone to watch me so I stayed home. D-During that long period of time there were more storms like this than usual," Haruka had answered. "So basically she took it all on herself." said Ai. "It's okay, Haruka. We're here for you. You need to depend on us once in a while." They said feeling a little sad for Haruka. "More thunder and lightning. This is going to be a big storm." said Syo.

Otoya tried to help Haruka up, they all did. She wouldn't budge until Ren breathed in her neck. "Wah!" she yelled and jumped up sitting on a chair. They cut up the cake a served a piece each. It was a white cake with coloured spots on it. In the middle it said 'Happy Birthday Otoya!' They were all eating Otoya's favourite type of cake: chocolate!

Then another clap of lightning approached. Haruka quickly put her hands over her ears and put her head down. Tokiya, who was sitting next to her, put an arm round her shoulder. Tokiya hugged her tight. "It's okay Nanami-san, you're alright." he cooed.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if this chapter isn't good or very long. Hehe ^_^. School was terrible and really boring. See you in the next chapter! :P

* * *

~Chapter 7 Narrator POV~

Tokiya wrapped his arms around Haruka's small body. He hugged her tight and whispered "It's okay to depend on people. You can cry and tell us about it. It's okay." Everyone looked at him with a lot of jealousy, then realising what he was doing their faces softened.

"Toki-Toki, don't get ahead of us." said Ren.

"…" Tokiya looked stunned because he was only trying to help Haruka.

"Leave Toki-kun be, he only wants to help Haru-chan" said Reiji and then winked.

Tokiya looked confused and then said "I only want to help Nanami-san as a close friend. Excuse me, Otoya but I will take Haruka back to her room"

"It's o-KYA!" a big flash of lightning and loud thunder interrupted Haruka. She whimpered and hugged Tokiya tighter. He went a bit pink. Tokiya scooped up Haruka and carried her bridal style. Haruka looked shocked then more thunder and lightning. Boom! She flung her hands around Tokiya and mushed her face into his chest.

~Time Skip Tokiya POV~

I lay Nanami-san down on her bed. Her face is pink and puffy. I look down at my shirt; my shirt has Nanami-san's tears on it.

"Nanami-san are you okay?" I ask.

No response. I look down at her and chuckle. She is sleeping. I blush; her dress is pulled up so I can see her panties! Ahh! Don't look you crazy perv! I look at a blue poster on the wall. The blue haired guy on it looks familiar…WAIT! That's me! I'm on Nanami-san's wall! I was HAYATO before STARISH and then when STARISH formed I quit being HAYATO.

BOOM! Holy cow, more thunder.

"Kyyaaa!" Nanami-san yells. I quickly look down at to see her ball formed. I sit next to her.

"Nanami-san." No response.

"Nanami-san?" I say again. She looks up tears running down her face. Her hair was a mess. I at least wanted to help her somehow. I scooted over little closer and rubbed circles in her back. She continued to cry into her hands.

"Nanami-san, please depend on me once in a while." I say. She looks up at me. "H-hai, Ichinose-san." Nanami-san leaned in and…..hugged me. (N/A you thought I was going to say kiss? Pffft I don't even know when that'll happen! :P) I blushed so hard my face was as red as Otoya's hair. She laid her head on my lap, I smiled and in a few minutes she fell asleep on my legs. How am I going to move her without waking her up? What if I have to stay here all night? I like that idea but I'll cop a beating from everyone. What to do? What to do? I shift my leg and Nanami-san stirs. "Please…Don't leave me….Ichinose-san" she says in her sleep. I guess I have no choice. I lie back gently and pull up a blanket over Nanami-san. I put a hand on her head. "Goodnight my princess." I whisper. I think I just see a small blush before I pass out.

~Morning Ringo POV~

I was making my way to find out if Haru-chan is okay. I mean last night was terrible, Haru-chan was very scared. I start to hum an old song I like, Fight for You.

**_~Fight for You Jason Derulo~_**

_It's gonna take a lot to drive me away from you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_

_Just like the rain down in Africa_

_IT's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for_

_Oh! I fight for you_

_I fight for you_

_I fight for you_

I only got through the first chorus when I got to Haru-chan's room. I

"Knock! Knock!" I say. No answer. "I'm coming in!" I yell through the door. I swung the door open and I saw Haru-chan on Ichinose-san's lap.

"AWW! TOO CUTE! CUTENESS OVERLOAD!" I yell accidentally waking them up.

"Uh, ICHINOSE-SAN! HEUUUHH!" Haru-chan exclaimed. That made more people come in, that meant STARISH and the rest of QUARTET NIGHT.

"What the crap?" asked Syo-kun.

"My data suggests Haruka is extremely flustered sleeping on Tokiya with an extremely short dress. She is also embarrassed with all of us here at once." said Ai-Ai.

"Oh, then we should leave her" said Na-kun

"Wait, I would like to know what happened." exclaimed Ren. "Well Little Lamb, what happened?" everyone literally stopped and stared at the extremely flustered Haru-chan.

"W-well, Ichinose-san and I talked about something's and I fell asleep on his lap." She answered.

"Ichi, your side of the story." said Ren.

"So you don't believe Haru-chan?" Ran-Ran questioned.

He looked at me. "Nope, I believe Haruka 1000% I want to hear what Ichi has to say. Fairness is everything." He replied.

"Fine, go ahead O wisest kohai!" he said sarcastically. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Well." said Ran-Ran.

"Well, we had a talk and she fell asleep on my legs." Ichi said.

"Alright! Let's leave! They both need a shower, not together obviously! So go back to your own dorm Ichi" said Ren then we all left.


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy! See you in the next chapter! :P

* * *

~Chapter 8 Haruka POV~

_Dear Oba-chan,_

_Due to recent events I didn't have enough time to write to you! How are you? The boys are all nice, and they like my songs! They say you get really happy when you read it. The boys have progressed a lot with their singing._

_With love_

_~Haruka_

Usually a hot breath on my neck but this time, nothing. Absolutely nothing. I put down my letter and walk out of the lounge, I was really confused. The dorms were quiet and I mean quiet. Too quiet for people like STARISH.

I turn the corner to find the window wide open. And on the ledge was a small petite cat. It was black with a red collar. "What are you doing there?" I walk up to the cat and pick it up. I shut the window with the nameless cat. "What should I name you?" I asked no one in particular. I thought for a moment. "How about Kuppuru?" I get a meow from Kuppuru.

I decide to go feed him; I mean he must be pretty hungry. I walk to the kitchen humming an old song. It was the tune from a classical music piece. I swing open the doors and get out some tuna. I place Kuppuru who bounds around happily.

Since no one was around I start to sing Poison Kiss. It's a song with a really nice beat and I think it was made by QUARTET NIGHT.

**_~Poison Kiss by QUARTET NIGHT~_**

_Give in to temptation_

_ My promise to you_

_ I'll rock you hard_

_ With my deep emotion_

_Koe wo kika sete..._

_ Kami wo nabi kase..._

_ Ah…Lesson of the night_

_ Slowly×2_

_ Yasashii hidari te_

_ Kara maru migi te_

_ Ai no yukiba wo _

I put down the tuna for the very happy and energetic Kuppuru and start to clean up.

_Saga shite_

_Tokei wa hora mi nai furi shite_

_ Tsuite koi yo ari no mama_

_ Mune ni mimi wo atete mina yo_

_ Omae to no kyori ni kodou ga_

_ Feeling_

_Feeling_

_Feeling_

"Haru-chan?" asks a familiar voice. I spun around on my heels to see none other than the four singers who created this song and Hijirikawa-san.

Things just got awkward… "Yes, Kotobuki-senpai." I say trying to be calm.

"Were you just singing Poison Kis-""MEROOOOOW!?" Kuppuru burst out with this massive meow. I giggled. "Sorry, Kotobuki-senpai. Kuppuru wants to go out. Bye!" I yell and scoop up Kuppuru and leave the room.

Then my blush takes over my face. I put Kuppuru down and sit and bury my head in my hands wondering what to do and playing over in my head what happened.

"MEOWW!" Kuppuru meows. I spy something shiny in his mouth. "Wha-?" then I realise what it was. It was a special bracelet Oba-chan gave me. "Kuppuru, can I please have that back?" I try and take it but he runs out the open door when STARISH came in.

"Nanam-" Ichinose-san tried to talk to me but, "Kuppuru! Kuppuru!" I shouted as I ran out the door after him.

I soon came to the lake. I realised I was a long way from the dorms. I hadn't even kept track of where I was going. I found Kuppuru and the bracelet was sitting next to him. I pick up the bracelet.

"Kuppuru… *sigh* I can't get back to the dorms. I'm lost. *Even bigger sigh*" I say to Kuppuru. I hoped he could understand me but he cocks his head to the side.

*sigh* I must love sighing.

"Why are you sighing so much, Nanami-san?"

"Hijirikawa-san?!" I say.

"Yes, Nanami-san." He said. I turned my head. "What are yo-"

"I came looking for you after you were singing in the kitchen." He interrupted me.

I blushed "you heard?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Every word that escaped your delicate lips." I blush a little more.

"Would you like to go back to the dorms?" he asked.

It was night and I couldn't really tell the weather although it started to pour down. Like we had no choice but to run under a gazebo. Hijirikawa-san picked me up bridal style and put me down when we were under the gazebo.

"Arigato…Hijirikawa-san." I say after he put me down.

"You're welcome, Nanami-san." He replies.

*Achoo! Achoo!* "Oh, are you al-"*cough, cough, achoo achoo* I completely interrupted him.

"Gomenasai…Hijirikawa-san." I apologised. I started to shiver; I mean it did get cold, didn't it?

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"H-hai" I reply weakly.

Hijirikawa-san sits on the ground with me. In one swift movement his strong, warm arms are around me as he tries to warm me up.

"Gomenasai… Hijirikawa-san *achoo* you might…get sick…too." I say my voice clearly getting weaker.

"Are you alright Nanami-san?!" he asks clearly panicking. "I'll… be…fine Masato…" I say before I pass out.

Why? Why did I have to pass out?! That'll just worry him!

~Syo POV~

"Where are they? They are very late!" I yell kind of angry they don't respect the practice times.

"It's Haruka guys! She's probably doing something important." Otoya said.

"But, wait. Masa and Little Lamb are _both_ gone. _Both_." Ren exclaimed.

"You're not saying that…" I asked shocked.

"It's a possibility…" said Tokiya.

~Narrator POV~

Masato was shocked she just passed out in his arms, but also called him _Masato, without _honorifics. Masato blushed.

What was he going to do? The rain didn't look like it would let up. So he did what every man would do. Ran back to the dorms, carrying Haruka bridal style. It was a crappy and unoriginal plan, but it would work because Haruka would just get sicker.

He scooped her up and ran like his life depended in it (but it really didn't).

~Time Skip Dorms Masato POV~

I almost broke down the doors. I had been running for almost 20 minutes, luckily Nanami-san wasn't that heavy.

I decided to take her back to my room to care for her. I thudded past the practice room only to remember they're probably still there. I did completely forget about practice, and I was gonna cop it from them... I stopped and turned back to the room and opened the doors with one hand.

"Wha- MASATO!" shouted Syo.

"Shut up, Munchkin. Nanami-san passed out so I'm taking her to look after her, any objections?" I asked thoroughly angry he couldn't care for Haruka.

They stared at me blankly. So I ran back to my room and placed Haruka gently on the bed. She looked like an angel sleeping there with a peaceful face on.

I kissed the top of her forehead, "Goodnight my angel."


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9 My Destiny Haruka POV~

My eyes open heavily. I saw Hijirikawa-san. I realise what happened before I passed out.

"Gomenasai, Hijirikawa-san, I left you to take me back and care for me, Gomenasai." I say tearing up. "It's okay, Nanami-san. Please don't cry." said Hijirikawa-san.

"H-hai." I whisper. *cough cough achoo achoo*

"Nanami-san, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes…" I weakly replied and tried to get up. I safely get up and stumble to the door. Hijirikawa-san came after me. I walk down the hall and saw everyone else.

"H-hello, m-minna." I said weakly

"Ah, are you okay?" asked Ichinose-san.

"Never…b-better." I whisper. Syo-san came up to me and put a hand on my forehead. "Hmm…Nanami has a fever." He concluded and took his hand away. I slumped forward and put my face on his shoulder, then blacked out.

~Syo POV~

"Ehh?!" I yell. "Mmhn." Nanami groaned in pain. I put my arms and try and take her to my room.

"Hey, why don't you let me take her?" asked Otoya.

"She passed out on me." I reply.

"But Little Lamb likes me more, Munchkin." Ren exclaimed butting in.

"You're seriously starting this now?!" I yell.  
"Hymn… Syo…?" Nanami stirred and asked weakly. "It's okay, Nanami _I'll _look after you." I say as I wrap my arms around her. I pick her up bridal style and start to walk to my room. Nanami, realising what I was doing wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and held tightly. I blushed.

~Ranmaru POV~

"Lucky bastard." I mutter. Ai looks at me weird. "What aren't you jealous?" I snap at him.  
He looked at me and said "My data suggests you love Haruka. If you are suggesting that for me then no, because I don't know what love is." I was like shocked. My jaw probably fell to the floor. "You serious?" I ask. "Yup."

~Syo POV~

I laid Nanami down on my bed. I found myself leaning over her to see if she's okay. When I realised how close I was I backed up, blushing. I was at least 3 millimetres from her lips. Nanami looked so pained, and I stood there like a dumbass helplessly watching. I put my hand on her forehead and jerk it back. "Crap! I never knew foreheads could get that hot!" I think aloud. I decide to get a wet towel and a drink for her in case she wakes up.

I get back with the towel and place it on Nanami's forehead. I pull a blanket over her.

I decided to watch TV. I was watching Naruto. I don't normally watch it but who gives. It was just getting good, like I was on the edge of my seat when I hear groaning. "Hnmd…Syo…" Nanami whispers shocking me back to reality.

I run over to the bed as she starts to cry. "Nanami?" I ask her quietly. Was Nanami crying in pain or sadness? "Nanami, are you okay?" I whisper in her ear. I felt her shiver. I took a deep breath, "Nanami, why are you crying?" I work up the courage to finally ask her.

"Nanami, do you want someone to watch you while I go and get painkillers?" I ask her. She nods weakly. She looks like she got hit by a bus, that wasn't a really pretty sight. I walked over to her and give her a hug. That's the least I could do. "Bye" we whisper simultaneously.

"Natsuki! Get in my room! Nanami is not feeling well; go watch her while I go get some painkillers!" I yelled. I followed him to our room. "She might barf if, she faints put her on my bed, okay?!" I yell.

"Hai, Syo-chan." He replied.

"Goodbye Nanami." I whisper. She nods slowly.

"Good...b-bye." said Nanami weakly. I left Nanami with Natsuki. Worst choice in the damn world but everyone else would've done some unspeakable things.

I take my bike; I mean I really need some exercise. I think I put on a few kilos and if Ren found out I wouldn't hear the damn end of it.

~Time Skip Pharmacy (A/N Pharmacy is like a drug store or a chemist. I'm Australian, that's why I use Australian terms.)

I get to the Pharmacy. "Hello! Welcome to the local Pharmacy, what would you li- HEUHH! KURUSU SYO! FROM STARISH!" The girl shouted. I was so stupid! I forgot a disguise!

"Uh, miss I need some painkillers for a friend." I asked her

"S-sure! What's wrong with your friend?" She asks.

"She was almost throwing up. She was in stomach pain. She also had a fever, you got something for her?" I ask. "Oh, yes we can get you high strength painkillers and a hot water bottle. I can also get you a doctor's appointment." She replies.

"Arigatou, how much is it?" She looks stunned.

"You need to…give me $39.99" she said. I handed over the money. (A/N Don't know about Yen. Sorry!)

"When is the doctor's appointment?" I ask.

"Oh, hum, tomorrow. 4 pm." She replies. "

"Cool, bye." I say and wink. She swoons. "Ah, I've been spending too much time with Ren. Eyck!" I think.

Just when I was about to get on my bike.

"*gasp* KURUSU SYO! FROM STARISH! SQUEEEEE!" At least 50 fan girls came after me screaming my name. That day it had to be a time when a nearby school was having a sports day and the fast runners were after me. I decided to think up an excuse before I died.

"I'm Syo's brother Kaoru!" I yell.

They yell back. "He doesn't dress like that! It's definitely SYO!" How nice that the fast runners are also the crazy fangirls. I jump on my bike and pedal as fast as I can. I turn off the strip of shops and quickly cross the road. Some students gave up so about 20 are after me. The bag keeps banging against the bike. I need to get this stuff to Nanami.

Now I understand what it means to hate Mondays.

I keep riding and cross a road. It was a busy road but I managed to swerve around some already moving cars.

The cars stopped and the fangirls poured onto the road.

I sped around the corner and the building where the others were recording came into view.

I ditched my bike at the door and ran in. I ran straight into a random room and found STARISH (without Natsuki) and QUARTET NIGHT.

"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you looking after Little Lamb?" shouted Ren. I was panting hard core. "...Fangirls...Crazy...Faster...Natsuki going...After...Piyo... Duck thingy." They all looked at me stupidly except for Ai, Tokiya and Masato. They all had a thinking-poker-face-don't-mess-with-me look on their faces.

"So you got chased by crazy fangirls faster than Na-kun after 'Piyo-chan'?" asked Reiji. I shook my head. BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Angry knocks filled the room.

"I wonder who that could be?" asked Reiji.

"DON'T THE FANGIRLS ARE OUT THERE!" I yell. He stops and waits near the door.

"SYO-SAMA! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME ON OUT!" They yell. Reiji backs up at least 4 meters. "Told you" I say.

"Good job, Syo. You bought us back fangirls." Tokiya exclaimed sarcastically. "Why don't we go out the back door?" I reply.

"Meh, good enough" said Ren. Everyone agreed. They probably were really tired so we headed out to the back door. You know, if there was one.

"SYO-SAMA! COME OUT!" The fangirls shouted making us jump, I was scared probably like everyone else.

"Thanks Syo." said Tokiya. "And it isn't sounding nice."

"What are we going to do?!" Otoya shouted, panicking.

"I'll tell ya what we do. We get disguises, and then we walk out. They expect STARISH, but what do they get? Foreigners" Camus explained, having a good idea for once.

"Isn't there clothes in here?" asked Ren.

"Nah…Ren they just have a room with clothes in it, but it's not for clothes! It's a box for a big ass camera! They do photo shoots here too, stupid!" shouted Ranmaru. "Let's do this."

~Time Skip Disguise Plan Camus POV~

"Right, everyone ready?" I shout.

"Go over the plan one more time, plweese (please)." said Otoya.

"Ugh, fine. We use bait to go out first a.k.a Reiji. Reiji goes out and distracts the fangirls. The rest of us run for our lives. Reiji, Syo's bike is outside the exit. Pedal for your life. Got it?" I ask/yell.

"HAI!" they shout.

Reiji smiled. "Do good." I say.

"Hai." He replies.

Reiji walks out to the waiting fangirls. "OHMIGAWD! KOTOBUKI REIJI FROM QUARTET NIGHT! SQUEEEEE!" The fangirls yell. I shudder, the crazy ones? More like belongs-in-a-mental-hospital-fangirls. "RUN!" I yell commanding them to leave the room before we fail the plan.

"Where do we go now?" asked Masato.

"Honestly, I never thought we would get this far." I admitted sheepishly.

"Well, the bike's gone so we should run to the goddamn car!" Tokiya yells.

We sprint off leaving the fangirls and make it safely to the car.

~Time Skip Syo POV~

I swung the door open to my room. I see Nanami looking like total crap (no offense Nanami) and Natsuki without glasses. WAIT, NO GLASSES?! I quickly look for the glasses. I spot them under my bed. Great, as if this day can't get any worse.

"Hello, Nanami. Are you okay?" I ask avoiding Satsuki's eyes.

"Who are you?" she asks. What does that mean? OH! The disguise, I forgot to take it off. I pull off my hat and long overcoat. "Oh…Syo." she smiles weakly. "I…Shinomiya-san…" she says.  
"What happened?" I asked softly. I walk over to her and help her to the bed, remembering Satsuki; I quickly picked up the glasses.

"He…Slammed me to the…ground." she whispered.

My eyes probably turned to fire. "HE WHAT?!" I yell and turn to Satsuki. Satsuki comes up to me.  
"Problem?" he spat. I try and ram the glasses on his face; instead he grabs my arm and twists. I cry out in pain.

"DAMN YOU!" and push the glasses on his eyes. The others came in and seeing Satsuki, and they look scared. Then Otoya saw me, ran and picked up the glasses which were on the ground and he turned away. Wrong move, Satsuki punched him in the back, which knocked the air out of him. He sprawled on the ground and breathed heavily.

I got out of Satsuki's loose grip and run to Otoya and pick up the glasses. Satsuki turns his attention to Tokiya, the closest 'victim'. I jump up and slam the glasses on his face. He stumbles back and falls. I get out of the way, quickly enough.  
"Eh?! Syo-chan? Minna? Why are you here? And why does Oto-chan look like he got the air knocked out of him?" he asks.

"We got back early. Listen what happened to Nanami while I was gone?" I question.

"Oh, she barfed." He answered. I ushered the others out of the room.  
"Nanami, do you want some painkillers?" she nodded. She swallowed the painkillers. She hugged me and like scared the shit out of me. She latched on to me, I blushed and Nanami thanked me and I left her to get some rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, so today is Friday the 13th (In AUS) so basically it will be a chapter to do with scary stuff. I hope this is good. Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favourites! See you in the next chapter :P.

* * *

~Chapter 10 My Destiny Haruka POV~

It had been a few days and I got a lot of rest. Syo-kun missed the doctor's appointment, and Reiji-kun got back safely from all the fangirls, however you could not have said that about Syo-kun's bike. Today was Friday the 13th. Ittoki-kun said we had to watch the movie Friday the 13th because it's a good movie. I knew it was a horror because Tomo-chan watched it and she said she didn't sleep for three nights.

I gulped remembering we have to watch it.

It was currently 7:30, we had eaten dinner (that Shinomiya-san did not make, phew) and just doing stuff to wait to watch. Ren was staring at a mirror fixing his hair, Shinomiya-san was cooking, Ichinose-san, Masato and I were reading, Syo-kun was napping, Ittoki-kun was playing his guitar quietly, Ai-senpai was flipping pages in a magazine and Kotobuki-senpai, Kurosaki-senpai and Camus-senpai were playing poker. Occasionally someone would yell out "WOOO! I'm frikken rich!"

I am reading about this award called 'UtaPri Brand New Award.' It is this prestigious and extremely rare award. It guarantees the winner of the award an easy road to fame. Maybe STARISH could win it.  
"Hey, minna, Do you know about the UtaPri Brand New Award?" I ask.  
Ichinose-san turned towards me startled. "Where did you hear about that?" he asked a bit too quickly.

"Well, it says here there will be two nominees in the UtaPri Brand New Award. It will judge two of the hottest and newest boy bands right now. The two nominees are singing to compete to win the hearts of everyone in the stadium as they will be voting as well." I answer.

"You serious?" Kotobuki-senpai shouts and stands up. Ichinose-san stares at me with a damn-serious look on his face.

"Yup." I reply. Kotobuki-senpai sits down. "Why?"

"Uh, that's because it's a rare award." said Kotobuki-senpai. I still wasn't convinced.

"Hey, do you think STARISH might be a nominee?" I ask. Now everyone looks my way. There are a lot of mixed reactions like happiness and hope, but then there are some like anger and sadness. I look down. "Gomen I brought up the topic." I murmured and went back to reading.

"Why did you apologize, Little Lamb?" asked Jinguji-san.

"Some of you guys looked at me with negative expressions, so I thought it was a sensitive topic." I answered looking down.

"Gomenasai, we just were surprised that's all." Jinguji-san whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. I turn beet red and my eyes open wide. "REN!" everyone shouts. He puts an arm around me and receives countless glares. He smirks and kisses me closer to my lips. "I'll unleash SATSUKI!" shouted Syo-kun. Jinguji-san walks back to where he was sitting and decides to rest.

The reason we are all waiting and doing absolutely nothing is because Jinguji-san said you need to watch Friday the 13th at night at around 11 pm. After the movie you need to go straight to sleep. If you stay up past midnight, the lights will go out, and all your friends will end up with a personal item missing. If you accidentally find the item of your friends, your friend dies wearing or holding that item 1 hour later. I was really scared, but it's not like its true…

Right…?

~Ai POV~

"Why don't we scare some people? I mean it is Friday the 13th." said Ranmaru.

"Let's do it. But who do we scare?" Camus questioned.

"We could scare STARISH and Nanami." I suggested.

"Well…But come on isn't it taking it a bit far to scare Nanami, and also Ren should be in on this. He told everyone about the happenings after the movie." said Reiji.  
"Yea, but the thing with Ren's idea Nanami will surely get scared. Did you forget Nanami gets scared easily?" asked Ranmaru.

I got an idea. A sly grin showed on my face.

"Let's do this. *whispering about plan*" I exclaimed. They all agreed, we just need to make sure when we get STARISH they'll understand, and if they don't we tie 'em up." Camus exclaimed. We m a game plan and get ready.

~11 pm Watching Friday the 13th Haruka POV~

After a lot of arguing with each other I was sitting next to Shinomiya-san. I leant again him and he smiled and put his arm around me.  
It was 11:30; we were half way through the movie, although I hadn't seen most of it because it was really scary.

I buried my face into Shinomiya-san's arm and hugged him. He put his arms around me and hugged back. The TV was huge so you couldn't get away from it. I heard screams and hugged tighter. How can everyone watch this?  
~End of Movie~

I was really pale when they turned the lights on. Everyone looked at me and smiled, and then their eyes adjusted.  
"Gomen, Nanami. We forgot you get scared easily." Hijirikawa-san apologized.

"It's not your fault Hijirikawa-san; I didn't even see most of it." I laughed awkwardly. He looked worried but shook it off.  
"Haru-chan, are you okay?" Shinomiya-san whispered in my ear. I realised I was still holding on and let go. "Gomen." I whisper back.

"Hey, remember guys, we all have to sleep now or people die, so let's go Peasants!" shouted Camus.

"That's not t-true? R…Right?" I whisper to Shinomiya-san. "Of course not Haru-chan, it was just a joke." He whispers back trying to reassure me.

I give him a big hug and leave for my room…Away from theirs…On the opposite side of the building. I just scared myself. Great.

I flop down on my bed; I get under the covers and shut my eyes. I try and sleep for about 20 minutes. I look at my clock 12:20. What happens if the guys do die because I didn't sleep? I realised how much I was shaking and decided that would never happen.

~12:45~

BANG! BANG! CRASH! I jumped in my bed. I still hadn't been able to sleep because of one thought. Are the boys okay?

BANG! BANG! I was shaking really hard. I sat up and put on some slippers. I am going to see if the boys are ok.

I walk to the entrance of the boy's dorm. That seemed to be the source of the noise. I gulped and looked around. I turned the corner and take a few steps. My feet stand on something I look down… I pretty much died inside.  
I…

Accidentally…

Found…

Syo-kun's personal item…

His hat. I stood there emotionless, only staring at the browny grey hat. Oh, no. Is what Jinguji-san said real? I step back a few steps and a few more. I gulp again. Then I turn and run for my dorms only to trip on something…

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" I whisper making sure not to wake anyone up. I look back and see… Ittoki-kun's guitar. My jaw drops. Will they really die? I scoot backwards on my butt until I hit wall. I want to take my eyes of it but I just can't. Ittoki-kun and Syo-kun in 1 hour will never wake up. Before I know it tears roll down my face. I wipe them but more keep coming. Is this a sick trick? Please kami-sama don't let them die! I start to sob into my hands. I keep sobbing for 5 minutes. I decide this is a dream and head back to my room.

I stop in my tracks. No! Not another item! I run over to it.

Lady Haruka roses.

I stumble backwards. No! This is just a crazy joke! Yeah! A big crazy joke! I run into my room and sit on my bed. My back landed on something hard. This is… Piyo-chan. NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! I mentally yell at myself. WHY?! I sob, and sob. I sob so hard I'm left without any energy.

I leave Piyo-chan on my bed and decide I need some water. "Water, water will help." I think aloud. I leave my room and look for the rose. "Gone." I say loudly and run out of the dorms. I come around the corner to look for Ittoki-kun's guitar. "Gone." I say out loud again. I scramble around the corner now panicked and scared. "Syo-kun's hat! Where is his hat?" I shout.

"Gone. Hehehe, I must be hallucinating. Yes hallucinating. There's no way that's true. They must have just dropped their things." I say trying to calm myself down.

I turn to the kitchen to get some water. I open the fridge only to drop my glass. Inside the fridge was Hijirikawa-san's classical piano magazine. The glass shatters when I drop it. I back away and touch something. I pick it up and look at it.

Ichinose-san's phone… I scream in horror and run to my room. I shut the door and locked it tight and went to my bed. This is all just a bad dream.

Piyo-chan wasn't there. I had had enough of it and tried to sleep.

"They're all going to die. They're all going to die. They're all going to die." That one thought kept me awake. I look at the clock. 1:45. a whole hour. If it was true they're probably all dead. I cry and cry until it was 2 am.  
I walk out of my room desperate to see if they were okay. I walk pass the lounge. The door was a bit open. Maybe someone's in there, I thought as I pushed open the door. I walked into to see 6 people. Who? None other than STARISH with lifeless bodies. The thing that scared me the most was they were all holding the items I found.

I run to the closest body, whose was Ichinose-san.

I start to cry. "Ichinose-san. Ichinose-san? Ichinose-san!" I yell shaking him harshly. He held his phone in his hand but with my violent shaking it dropped. I cry and cry. I crawl into a corner and put my head in between my knees.  
"Nanami! Nanami! What's wrong?!" I start to be shaken. That voice, was that Mikaze-senpai's? It sounded different from the usually calm and collected voice, it sounded almost scared. I look up,

"Mikaze-senpai?" I ask still fully aware of the situation.

"Nanami! Please you need to hurry, I just found Reiji's and Ranmaru's item! Please." He begged. I looked at him. "Have you…?" I asked. "I saw them Nanami. I did, our kohais are dead. Please you need to help me!" he asked pleading.

"Mikaze-senpai…I accidentally found their items. I found STARISH's items…" I whispered. He hugged me. "Nanami, gomenasai," he hugged me tighter then let go. I looked at what he was doing. "Oi, Ichinose get up. This joke has gone too far. Get up!" he started shaking Ichinose-san. Joke? Does he think this is a joke? Ichinose still doesn't get up. I start to cry. Everyone's going to die. "Oi! Ichinose! Get up!" Mikaze-senpai shouts.

Then the unthinkable happened, Ichinose-san's eyes shot open. My jaw dropped. Then the rest of STARISH sat up like they were just sleeping. Tears continue to flow out of my eyes. Kotobuki-senpai, Kurosaki-senpai and Camus-senpai burst in the door smiling. "Got you Nanami!" Kurosaki-senpai shouted.

Tears kept pouring from my eyes. "Are you okay, Haru-chan?" Kotobuki-senpai came up to me. I blinked. "Everyone's alive?" I whispered. He stopped himself from laughing. Everyone laughed except for Ichinose-san, Hijirikawa-san and Shinomiya-san. I tears just kept flowing, "How could you?" I ask and cry into my hands. Everyone immediately stops laughing after my reaction. I kept crying and crying.  
~Narrator POV~

Nanami kept crying into her hands. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at her. Ai whispered to STARISH "She thought you were actually dead."

Natsuki was really sad and felt really guilty. Nanami was that type of person that when she gets sad or angry you feel really guilty, even if it wasn't your fault. Natsuki ran up to Nanami and pulled her into a hug. "Gomenasai, Haru-chan. Gomenasai. We never thought you would react like this." He whispered in her ear. Natsuki felt sorry from the bottom of his heart.

~Haruka POV~  
"Gomenasai, Haru-chan. Gomenasai. We never thought you would react like this." He whispered in my ear. I don't know how to react. I'm happy they're okay, but why did they do that? I stayed silent. I broke away from Shinomiya-san's hug.

"M-minna." I finally said. "Why did you do that? I th-thought you were all d-dead." I stutter. They stayed silent. Ichinose-san spoke up first. "We did it so we could make stronger bonds with you. We also did it because we thought you should've had a little more fun."

"So pretending you're all dead is fun?" I ask my anger rose a little. "W-well in hindsight it looked like a good idea, but we never thought about how you would react Little Lamb." Jinguji-san said.

I stand up. I remember these people are my family. I shouldn't get mad at them.

My face softens. "I'm glad you aren't actually dead." And I walk passed Kurosaki-senpai and Camus-senpai and go straight to my room.

I flop down on my bed and cry. I was still shocked and a little angry. That wasn't fun! TH=hat was terrifying! Maybe to keep my mind off things I should see Tomo-chan. Maybe she will help. I grab out my phone and scroll down the contacts list. I click on Tomo-chan's.

Dialling...Calling…Calling…

"Mochi Mochi."

"H-hello? HARUKA! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!"

"Like 3 am. Trust me after a series of events, I know."

"Haruka-chan, what happened? It sounds like you cried STARISH a damn river."

"Well… We watched a scary movie last night. So the guys thought it would be funny to play a trick on me."

"What was the trick?"

"The trick was that STARISH died." I heard a gasp. "The thing is, is that if you didn't go to sleep at midnight after the movie, if you wandered around and found an item belonging to a friend, that friend would die. And of course I found all of STARISH's personal belongings. I walked into the lounge to find STARISH 'dead'.

~After Haruka Explained to Tomo-chan~

*cracks knuckles* "I'm coming over! How dare they! I can't believe that!"

"No Tomo-cha…" Beep, beep, beep. She hung up on me!


	11. Chapter 11

Haruka POV

I can't believe they thought that was funny. I think that went too far.

I walked out to get some food when someone knocked on the door. Oh no! I forgot Tomo-chan was coming! The boys all came out of the dorms and Hijirikawa-San went to answer the door.

"No! Hijirikawa-San, you don't want to do that!" I yell running to the door.

"Why...Nanami-San?" he asked. Tomo-chan knocked on the door again.

"Uh, I'll get it everyone else can go back to...their rooms!" I shout so everyone can hear. But Hijirikawa-San opens up the door; he gets greeted by a really angry Tomo-chan.

"Hello, Shibuya-San. How are you?" asked Hijirikawa-San.

"I'm angry at two groups of boys Blueberry! How about telling me about your little prank?!" She yells. Hijirikawa-San takes a few steps back.

I can hear chuckling "Haha Blueberry! Haha" Ren is just laughing away, that is until Tomo-chan walks up to him.

"Stop laughing! You're just as guilty as everyone else!" Ren shuts up.

"Haruka-chan, what happened?" She called to me. Everyone looked at me desperately. "I...uh...let's go...and talk about...it in my room." I whisper to her. She nods and death glares the others as we walk to my room.

Starish POV

"Do you think she'll forgive us?" asked Tokiya.

"Lady might, but I'm not so sure about Shibuya." said Ren. They sighed as Quartet Night entered the room.

"Why are you guys sighing?" asked Reiji. The boys looked at him with a face full of mixed emotions.

"Oh, it has to do with Haru-chan, doesn't it?" Everyone nodded sadly. Well it was their fault.

Haruka POV

I flopped down on my bed giving a heavy sigh when my back hit the covers.

"Explain." Tomo-chan stated simply.

"Well...ah. We watched a scary movie and Jinguji-San said if you don't sleep at 12pm after watching said movie your friends will die holding a personal item you found. So then I went to get a glass of water because I couldn't sleep and I found Syo-kun's item, then Ittoki-kun's, then Jinguji-san's, Shinomiya-san's, Hijirikawa-san's and Ichinose-san's. I went into the lounge to find their supposedly 'dead' bodies. Ai-Senpai then ran in and told me Kurosaki-Senpai and Kotobuki-Senpai will die. Then after my reactions woke up Ichinose-San and the others, and told me it was a sick joke." I finished. Tomo-chan's jaw dropped to the floor.

"THEY DID WHAT NOW?!" Tomo-chan yelled as she ran out the door. I quickly chased after her then I heard screams of terror. Tomo-chan was interrogating Ai-Senpai.

"Tomo-chaaaaaaan!" I whine, "Stop you're obviously scaring him, and trust me that's hard to do." She stopped interrogating Ai-Senpai and went over to Ichinose-San.

"You're normally serious, what happened?!" She screamed in his face. Ichinose-san, taken aback by these he stumbled back and tripped on a chair.

Narrator POV

Shibuya walks over to Tokiya and screams in his face

"You're normally serious what happened?!" Tokiya, taken aback by these words and stumbled back, tripping over a chair and hitting the ground with a large thud. Shibuya, seeing her chance went over to Tokiya and held him by the collar while Nanami looks calm but inside is praying for Tokiya's safety. "Do you know you guys probably scarred Haruka for life?!" She spat at him. Everyone else came down after hearing a large thud. "Did you know she cares greatly about you people!? And after seeing you _'dead'_ I wouldn't be surprised if she never _EVER_ talked to you guys again! In fact I would totally support her if she decided to _hate _you!" Shibuya emphasised the words ever, hate and dead. "It was just for fun. And I wasn't laughing at her. In fact Masato and Natsuki weren't as well." He said quickly. Nanami stood back a bit. She took a few steps which caused everyone to look at her except Shibuya. Nanami was feeling the effects of fatigue. I would too, I mean she needs her sleep. Nanami gripped her head and whined in pain as she fell to the floor.

"Nanami!" Otoya yells tries to run to help her, but Shibuya stopped him.

"You guys made her have a sleepless night so get a blanket and a pillow and let her rest on the goddamn couch!" She growled. Otoya followed orders without a second glance back. Nanami screamed in pain of a massive migraine she had. Her surroundings moved around her and it all became black.

Haruka POV Haruka's Dream

Ehh..? I'm awake already? I looked around and I noticed I was near a large lake surrounded by fireflies. The fireflies glow near the water creating a reflection. I walked to the water's edge and crouched down to have a look at my reflection. I surprisingly looked like I got a whole days' worth of sleep, obviously my face was different and looked much better than when I last looked in a mirror. "Hello, my Princess." said a smooth, almost melodic voice. I got up and looked around. I saw a dark skinned boy in green and black material. (A/N it was how Cecil looked when they first met. You know like in that robe thing that showed his chest)

"Do I know you?" I asked and cocked my head to the side.

"You're so cute when you do that, my Princess." He whispered in my ear. "I am Aijima Cecil. I am the prince of Agnapolis. I hope we meet in the future." He told me and nibbled on my ear. I yelped because last time that happened my ear went almost purple.

"I'm Na-"

"You are Nanami Haruka. Your music saved me. The music you create has the power of the Muses." Cecil-San interrupted me.

"How did you know that?" I whispered. Cecil-San grabbed my hand gently.

"I know because you are my Princess." He said quietly and kissed my hand.

"C-Cecil-San," I say. "Are you real or a hallucination?" I ask. He smiles.

"We will meet in the future..." He whispered. I felt his hot breath on my face. He leans in and is about to kiss me. My face went bright red and radiated heat. He leans in closer.

"My Princess." He whispered. Our lips are about to touch when.

*gasp* "Nanami-San are you okay?" asked a familiar voice. I looked around to see Tomo-chan glaring daggers into everyone.

"Ah...where am I?" I asked still drowsy.

"You're in the Master Course dorms Nanami." Another person said.

"Wait, are you sure?" I asked. They laughed.

"Of course!" Someone else reassured.

"Uh... What did Tomo-chan do to you guys? Ai-Senpai, Kurosaki-Senpai, Camus-Senpai and Kotobuki-Senpai looked like that witnessed a murder. The same goes with Ichinose-San, Hijirikawa-San, Shinomiya-San, Syo-kun, Ittoki-kun and Jinguji-San." I tell them.

"Uh...Well... I...Ah...Might have pinned them to a wall to get them to explain and then could have hurt the serious ones..." My jaw dropped to the ground. She hurt her friends.

"Who did you hurt exactly?" I reply.

"Uh...Well. I may as well be honest with you. I hurt Masato, Tokiya, Ranmaru, Camus, Ai and Ren." She said.

"Are you guys okay?" I ask praying to kami-Sama they're okay.

"H-Hai. Never b-better." said Hijirikawa-San. "Why are you stuttering?" I ask. "N-no reason." he replies.

"Did you just lie to me?" I ask and pout. His face softens.

"Hai." He answered.

"Did Tomo-chan hurt you?"

"H-hai." He whispers.

"Tomo-chaaaaaaan." An evil aura appears behind me as I walk up to her.

"Do you want to know what happens when you hurt my close friends...?" I ask evilly.

"I don't really..." She said.

"Come with me and I'll show you your punishment." I whisper and drag her to my room.

Time Skip

"There. Now go and show the boys how pretty you look! And after everything you say you have to say 'Nya~' Okay?" I ask her.

"Hai..." she said sadly. I walk out of my room and drag her to the lounge where the guys were. "Guys, this is Tomo-neko-chan." I announce.

"H-Hello nya~" she said. Everyone took one glance and laughed, but Shinomiya-San gave her a death hug and shouted "you're too kawaii!"

"You need to stay here all day and make sure you stay like that." I instruct her.

"Hai..." She said really embarrassed that people like Starish and Quartet Night.

"Bye guys I need to compose!" I shout. "Bye~" they chorused.

Composing Time Narrator POV

Nanami sat at the piano and took out some music sheets. She had a massive writers block. She threw her sheets in the air, and shouted "Ah! Writers Block is horrible!" The sheets fluttered down.

Nanami thought she had a melody but it wasn't good enough and she soon forgot it. She decided she needs inspiration. She thinks about the boys and how lovely they are.

Nanami needs to write 3 new songs for an upcoming album. She pumped out 5 songs; she just needs 3 more and a song with a different arrangement. The different arrangement had to be similar to one of the songs she already made.

Nanami gathered the sheets that were spread out across the floor. She puts down her pencil and goes up to the window.

She looks at the perfect blue sky with small puffs of white here and there. It was a beautiful day so Nanami swung open the windows to let a nice breeze in. She rested her elbows on the window sill and looked for inspiration. She looked at a small sparkling river and tall trees with the cherry blossoms. It was spring so the Sakura trees were in full bloom.

"Ahh! I need inspiration!" She yells out the window.

"So you need inspiration Nanami?" Asked a husky voice. Someone she wouldn't expect at all.

Kurosaki Ranmaru

* * *

Sorry if Haruka was a bit ooc. I couldn't think of another way she could handle it. Also if anyone has any ideas on how Haruka met Cecil like different from the anime that would be greatly appreciated! See you in the next chapter :P


	12. Under Construction

**_*Under Construction*_**

I feel this chapter wasn't my best. Also my computer was needing a restore,

that's why I couldn't update sooner. Sorry if this inconveniences you!

**_~From Cherries365_**_:P_


End file.
